versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
Hanzo Hasashi (More commonly known as Scorpion) is an important character from the Mortal Kombat series. Background The son of a former member of a powerful Japanese ninja clan, the Shirai Ryu. The father of Hanzo Hasashi did not want him to join the clan, due to him not wanting his son to live the life of an assassin. However, Hanzo refused his father's wishes and joined the clan anyway as a way to provide for his wife and son. He was given the title of Scorpion due to his blindly fast and deadly fighting skills by the Grand Master of the clan. However, one day his life at the clan was interrupted. The clan was murdered by the necromancer, Quan-Chi, who framed this brutal murder on the rival clan, the Lin Kuei. Scorpion, of course, was also killed in this attack. However, Scorpion was brought back to life by the same person who had killed him in the first place. This time as an undead Wraith minion of Quan Chi, who would serve him. Quan Chi manipulated Scorpion into killing Sub-Zero, the leader of the Lin Kuei after showing him an image of Sub-Zero murdering his wife and child. Eventually, however, Scorpion was restored back to normal. He reformed the Shirai Ryu and eventually killed Quan Chi, exacting revenge for all the pain he had gone through. Even as a human being, Scorpion still retained all of his hellfire abilities from when he was a Wraith and is still a powerful warrior. Hanzo also trained the son of a fellow warrior, Kenshi, Takeda. Stats Attack Potency: At least City Level '(Comparable to Rain and Raiden, who summoned storms multiple times.) [[Speed|'Speed]]:'' ''Relativistic'' to' ''Lightspeed '(Killed Quan Chi after defeating him in 1v1 combat. Quan Chi managed to react to Raiden's lightning, which moves at Relativistic speeds. Can contend with and react to attacks from Kotal Kahn, one of which involves him redirecting a beam of sunlight.) Durability: At least City Level '(Should be no lower than his Attack Potency. Traded hits with a Blood Magik-enhanced Raiden.) 'Hax: Teleportation to the Neatherrealm (Can create a portal that could theoretically remove the opponent from the fight entirely, however, this is entirely theoretical.), Resurrection '(If killed, he will be transported back to the Netherrealm, from which he can and has escaped). 'Intelligence: Very adept fighter and assassin, even before being turned into a Wraith. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Hellfire': As a Wraith (or a former Wraith, in MKX), Scorpion can summon large quantities of Hellfire to burn the opponent. This can be projected from his arms, feet, mouth or even underneath the opponent. Can form into a variety of shapes. Used to enhance his other attacks. *'Minion Summoning': Can summon a small minion from thin air that can attack the opponent in a variety of ways. *'Teleportation': Can teleport in a blaze of Hellfire. Doesn't seem to have many limits. Although, there's no proof he can teleport long distances. *'Portal Creation': As previously mentioned, Scorpion can create a portal to go to the Neatherrealm freely. *'Cloning': Rather strangely, in one of his famous Fatalities, Scorpion has the ability to clone himself. *'Shapeshifting': As a result of his strange Animality, Scorpion can shapeshift into a penguin. He can also transform into a Scorpion in one of his fatalities. Techniques *'Fighting Styles': As a trained martial artist, Scorpion has many interesting fighting styles he uses. **'Hapkido': A Korean martial art focusing on long distance strikes and close range throws, teaches traditional knife, sword and rope combat **'Pi Gau': A Chinese martial art focusing on explosive long ranged attacks, employs attacks involving big chops. **'Mugai-Ryu': A Japanese swordsmanship style, used for long and short ranged swords. *Special attacks: As a fighting game character, Scorpion has a lot of special attacks. **Spear: Scorpion throws his spear towards the opponent while shouting "Get over here!" has a version of this move that includes two spears **'Teleport Punch' (Known as Teleport Attack in MK:D): Scorpion teleports behind the opponent and punches/kicks them **'Leg Takedown': Scorpion slides and trips his opponents up with a leg takedown **'Hellfire': Scorpion's hellfire comes from the ground, burning the opponent **'Hellfire Ball': Scorpion throws a ball of hellfire **'Flame Aura': Scorpion lights himself on fire, creating an aura of flames **'Minion Attacks': **'Minion Charge': Scorpion summons a Minion behind the victim's back, striking them **'Minion Drop': Scorpion summons his minion in front of the enemy and hits them in the face with a kick **'Minion Grab': Scorpion summons a minion to hold the opponent's legs *'X-Rays': These are brutal special attacks that usually contain bone breaking kicks, punches and flames. **'Scorpion Sting': Teleports behind the opponent, punches their groin and then their jaw, breaking it, then proceeds to stamp on their chest, smashing it **'From Hell': Scorpion flies through his opponent, grabbing them, delivers a jaw-breaking knee, causing the opponent to go flying upwards, proceeding to send two spears out, one stabbing the opponent in the skull and the other in the abdomen, Scorpion then brings his opponent down to the ground *'Fatalities': These are brutal moves that murder the opponent in a gory and over-the-top fashion, one of the main things the Mortal Kombat series is known for **'Toasty!': Scorpion reveals his burning skeleton skull and proceeds to burn the opponent down to their skeleton with a huge fire breath **'Spear Slice': Scorpion uses his Kunai to slit the opponent's throat, he then proceeds to slice through the opponent's hips **'Annihilation': Scorpion goes into his victory pose and transports the opponent to the Neatherrealm, there, multiple clones of Scorpion maul the opponent **'Scorpion Sting': Scorpion morphs into a giant Scorpion and stabs the opponent in the torso with his tail **'Hand from Hell': Scorpion summons a giant hand out of the ground which closes its fist with the opponent in its grasp, immolating them **'Spear Shot': Scorpion rips off his opponents head with his Kunai **'Spine Rip:' Scorpion takes a page out of Sub-Zero's book and rips off the opponents head and spine with his bare hands **'Hellish Dismemberment': Scorpion rips his opponent's arms off with his Kunai, he proceeds to do the same with the opponent's leg and then finally snaps the opponent's neck **'Split Decision': Scorpion uses his unsheathed sword to slice the victim's torso and throat, he proceeds to kick the torso, so that the head goes flying, he proceeds to slice the head in half. **'Nether Gates': Scorpion stabs his opponent in the chest with a kunai, proceeding to wrap it around their neck, he then kicks them into a portal to the Neatherrealm, they come out of another portal, this time as a charred skeleton **'Stop Ahead': Scorpion fires a ball of hellfire through his opponent's chest, causing the opponent to fall to their knees, Scorpion then slices off the opponent's face, making them fall down to the ground, the remains of their brain dripping out of the skull. **'Who's Next': Scorpion summons a pillar behind the opponent, he then proceeds to throw the spear into the victim's head, he pulls the spear, decapitating the opponent and sending the head flying to the pillar, he sticks the head in place by throwing a sword through the forehead, which also penetrates the pillar *'Animality': With this attack, Scorpion shapeshifts into a certain animal. In this case, he transforms into a penguin that lays an explosive egg. *'Babality': With this strange technique, Scorpion can turn his opponent into an infant which makes them unable to fight (only used as a finishing move, though) *'Brutalities': These are brutal, but abrupt finishing moves. **'Get Over Here': Scorpion impales the opponent with two Kunai and channels Hellfire through them. The resulting blast obliterates the target's torso, only leaving the skeletal insides **'Shirai Ryu Fire': Scorpion teleports behind the opponent, striking them once and following with an uppercut, which decapitates them **'Just A Scratch': Scorpion slices off the opponent's arms with his swords **'Nether Hole': With Flame Aura active, Scorpion launches a Fire Ball at the opponent, which penetrates them and creates a hole in their chest **'Little Devil': Scorpion performs the Minion Grab, the demon detonating itself after a short minute. The explosion vaporizes most of the opponent's body, with their head dropping to the ground after being sent upward by the detonation **'Trial By Fire': Scorpion slices the opponent with this Kunai at close range before uppercutting their head off with a Hellfire-enhanced strike Equipment *'Kunai': An extremely difficult weapon to use that was originally a farming tool. Comprises of a blade and a chain. Scorpion appears to own two. *'Axe': A battle axe used occasionally by Scorpion. Very efficient weapon. *'Swords': As a ninja, Scorpion owns many swords. He is fairly proficient and well-trained enough to use them to the best of their ability **'Long Sword': A long variation of a sword. Used for long ranged attacks, as one might expect. **'Short Sword': A short variation of a sword. Used for short ranged stabbing attacks. **'Kodachi': Two small blades used in association with the Mugai-Ryu fighting style. **'Ninjato': A large and powerful sword, a shorter version of a Katana. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can slice a man's head clean off *Can burn someone down to a skeleton in seconds *Is strong enough to casually shatter bones *Can punch through solid steel *Can rip out someone's spine, which would require energy equivalent to one million Newtons Speed/Reactions *Can dodge fast attacks from quick warriors *Teleports fairly fast *Avoided an ice blast from Sub-Zero *Blitzed several Lin Kuei ninjas Durability/Endurance *Survived a lightning strike *Survives life-threatening injuries during fights *Survived being stabbed by Sub-Zero *Survived for a while inside the Soul Tornado Skill/Intelligence *A very good cook *A well-trained ninja and assassin *Incredibly skilled with his weapons *Managed to hit the pilot of a moving chopper in the head with his Kunai before pulling him out *Well-trained martial artist Powerscaling As one of the main characters of the Mortal Kombat universe, Scorpion should scale to the mid-tiers such as Sub-Zero, restricted Raiden and Quan-Chi. He even managed to kill the original Sub-Zero, Bi-Han, who later became Noob Saibot. Weaknesses *Consistently one-upped by Quan-Chi **Quan-Chi even stole Scorpion's child at one point *Obsessed with vengeance above all else *Hellfire's strength depends on his emotional pain as a human Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Debates in Progress: *VS Shantae - Shantae's profile Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Male Characters‏‎ Category:Martial Artists‏‎ Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Video Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Warner Bros. Category:City Level Category:Ninjas Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Relativistic Category:Speed of Light